During the production of e.g. traffic surfaces mobile feeders have been employed for years to assist the pavers. The mobile feeders intermediately store the paving material and feed it into at least one paver, e.g. in order to simplify manipulations during the transfer of the paving material and to allow a continuous operation travel for the paver. Larger types of such mobile feeders are equipped with a distributor conveyor band and are for this reason bulky and heavy. A mobile feeder with its distributor conveyor band hardly can be transported from one construction site to another. For this reason the distributor conveyor band is disassembled upon demand. For the mounting procedure or the disassembly procedure at least one hoisting apparatus is needed which has to be transported to the mobile feeder. Mounting or disassembly of the distributor conveyor band is tedious.